Eyra one-shot collection
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: A few chapters, all with different people and their views on the world that they live in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've done another one-shot, I'm actually going to use this story as a collection of one shots that will be based in my world called EYRA. The characters may make an appearance in that story whenever I decide I'm going to publish (write.)it, but for the most part the people I write about in these one-shots will not be main characters in the story. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy**

**Unwanted company**

It's cold, my fingers are starting to freeze; the strands of my hair that are unlucky enough to be peaking out of my hood are staring to be covered by the delicate snowflakes falling from the blackness above. I blink, and when I reopen them I'm taken back by the icy expanse of snow that seems to stretch on forever. The starless black sky overhead reaches from my own standing position to the glaciers and mountains many miles ahead of where I am. I shiver and pull my thick fur coat tighter around my thin body as a particularly forceful gust of wind whooshes passed me; but to no avail, the wind sill makes me unbelievably cold, probably colder than those crystal glaciers.

Once it has calmed several moments later I notice that a lone figure is standing at the mercy of the harsh winds and snow. I gape and wonder what someone could be doing so far out here, away from everyone and everything, especially someone so small and frail. I zone in my sight and I manage to see her eyes, and the bejewelled head-piece wrapping around her hair, keeping the wavy silver locks in place. The head-piece is silver, adorned with black jewels as dark as the night sky. Her thin clothes are doing absolutely nothing to shield her from the cold. I move my gaze and focus on her shivering form, her hands are starting to go a light grey, and her skin is starting to freeze over forming little patches of smooth ice over the surface.

Her cracked lips move, whispering a sentence that even my sensitive ears aren't capable of picking up. I gasp dramatically as she collapses; it's almost in slow motion as I watch her fall. I'm not fast enough to catch her, so I bend down and pick her up, pulling her as close as I can to me without damaging her more once she's landed in the snow.

Now what do I do? I'm miles away from nowhere carrying a near frozen girl. She shivers violently in my arms as I get to my feet, I don't even wobble. I expected her to at least be a bit heavy but she weighs practically nothing as I pick up my pace to a swift run. I'm hoping to find some shelter, even if it's a small formation of rocks. As long as it'll give us protection from the weather I don't care how far I have to run to find it.

She whispers unintelligibly in her unconscious state, and another shiver racks her body. I pick up my pace to my limit, then straight over it. My legs pushing harder with every stride, I almost let out a sigh of relief as I see a circle of foliage sticking out of the ground. I dig my feet into the snow and come to stop. I move some of the foliage and branches out of the way while holding the girl to me and see that it's actually a small cave that has been dug out. I peer into the cavern and see a small charred circle and smile, it looks like I could build a fire. I duck into the cave then I place her on the ground gently and remove the hair from her face. I take my pack off of my back and remove the equipment needed for making a fire.

It's only a small fire that I start, I don't want to attract any unwanted attention, it would be stupid for me to attract to me the very reason that I am out here in the first place. I look at her again and wince, her condition is getting worse. Her shivering isn't occasional now, it's continuous. I can see the life fading from her, the warmth that wraps her soul is starting to dim within her body.

I cross my legs and pull a blanket over my shoulders as I watch her for a few minutes. I want do something to help her, but it's like some invisible force is cementing me to my place, forbidding me from making any movement. I tie the halla blanket up at the front by the thin ropes and cross my legs. My shivering is slowly stopping; the fire is bringing very welcomed heat back into my body. I let lose my hair from its black hair tie and tuck it in under the blanket, I don't want it freezing again. It was horrible last time, it took me ages to finally melt the ice enough so that it would unfreeze.

I turn my brown eyes gaze back to her and feel an overwhelming sadness as her light finally goes out, her shivering and her shallow breathing stops completely. Her body deflates and I see her eyes close gently. Even though I've just met her, I can't help but wonder who she was, and what she was like?

I didn't even get to know her name.

I sigh and look out of the cave, the snow storm is getting worse. The wind is picking up scattering snow around the entrance to the small cave. "Well this isn't doing any good." I undo the rope at the front of my blanket and crouch forward near the hole so that I can cover it with the branches, rocks and dead leaves. I even find bits of debris from what appears to be an old worn tent. I use that to fill most of the gap, once I'm sure that's its covered fully I go back to my blanket and lie down, pulling it over me and tightening it around me securely.

It's too cold to sleep at the moment so instead I take to just watching her lifeless body, I know she's not going to wake up but I find it fascinating. She looks like she's in a peaceful slumber, like she would be any other night in her short life so far.

I summon up a small portion of my strength to create a gust of wind to circle the fire. The small part of wind engorges the flames and turns it into a roaring furnace. I force the wind around it to keep it contained within that space above the small charred circle. I'm instantly warmed up and I smile, but the stench of burning flesh catches my attention and I realise that the poor young girl has her eyes open and is staring at the fire, but that's not what intrigues me the most. The fire on her clothes and travelling up her neck is the thing that catches my attention. She's dead, I know she is, her soul is no longer aflame; so it's impossible for her to be doing this.

Who is she? When she takes a sudden, very unneeded breath of air. I get up into a crouch and draw my blade. I drop the fire and return it to its earlier size and focus all of my energy on the girl. She blinks several times and she waves her thin hand over the flames and they disappear instantly. I frown.

This young girl can't be a mage like I, especially at such an age. I drop my hands and crawl over to her, I sheath my blade and help her to sit up. Her glacier blue eyes stare into me and she smiles. Her thin lips are small but her smile is so wide. She leans into my side and I wrap an arm over her shoulder, she chuckles softly and falls down onto my legs to use them as a pillow.

"Thanks you." I blink, her voice was so quiet, but it has an angelic tone to it. I could just about pick it up. She mumbles something in elfish before completely falling asleep. I sigh and stroke my hand through her silky silver hair. "What did I get myself into? I should've just left her out there." I lay down and turn my head to face the fire. It's oranges and yellows lull me into a dreamless sleep. Which I'm thankful for, I don't feel like reliving what has already happened.

"You have to get up now, it's time to leave. The hunters are coming." I jolt up to see a flash of silver and blue. Damn, just when I thought I had imagined it. I stretch and stand up, well as far as I can. I see that she has put all of my stuff back into my pack apart from my halla blanket, engraved blade, and my thick coat, for which I'm grateful.

"Thank you..." I say quietly. She looks at me confused, then balances onto the heels of her feet and smiles innocently. "This is when you say your name girl. Or should I just call you girl maybe brat?" She seems amused, I can see the twinkle in her eye as she gazes at me.

"I know what you meant." She chuckles. "My names Gemini, and yours?"

I smile as I bend down to fold my blanket and shove it in the pack. "That is not important at the moment, as you said we have to get moving. You said the hunters are coming?" She nods quickly and clutches her hands on her hips. She does look like an innocent normal child, but that can't be true if last night actually happened. People can't just come back to life almost instantly after freezing to death, it's just not possible, even if she is a mage. Maybe I should find out later on how she learned to come back from death. She must be a very powerful mage to be able to do that, even I can't do that. And I won't be able to ever do that. Damn clever brat.

I pull my pack onto my shoulders and tie it at the front so it won't come off if we have to run. Her eyes glaze over then she looks up at me, as if expecting me to do something. I raise an eyebrow making the amused little girl chuckle. "You can't expect me to go out there, in that blizzard dressed like this can't you? I died last time that happened remember." I scowl at her, but none the less, the snobby brat is right. I think I have something she can wear over her clothes. I look around the cave to see if she's missed it and she has. Maybe she knew I was going to give it to her. I crouch and walk over to it, since the ceiling of the cave lowers I can't walk normally to it. I have to stretch my arm over to it, then once it's in my hand I pull it to me and up off the cold ground.

It's also made out of halla fur; it's a good material for insulation. It keeps the heat in very well, even if it's just a little bit, and is very good at keeping the ice and snow out. I hold it out to her and she takes it from me gratefully then wraps it around herself. She says a polite thank you making me smile.

While she finishes making it secure I get to work on removing the stuff that is blocking our way out. I move the tent cover and I'm bombarded by the cold instantly, it take all I can to not summon a small fire spell to warm me up, but I know that it'll be stupid to that since the hunters can sense magic. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn my head back while still moving debris out of the gap. "Yes."

"They're very close." I nod and accept it, but I can't help but wonder how she can know such things. "Trust me." I look into her eyes and I feel as if I can trust her with every part of my being, and I have no idea why. She looks no longer like the snobby brat I had called her, but in her eyes she looks wise, as if she is far older than she looks.

I can feel her soul, it's brighter than yesterday when she was in the cold, its much brighter and more inviting. It may be even stronger than my own.

She pushes passed me when the gap is free, I can hear her teeth chattering and see the light shiver of her body as she's greeted by the cold once again. She scans around, using her eyesight like I had done yesterday. Zooming into her surrounding and turning her senses up to their highest capability. Once she deems it safe to venture out more we do; but slowly, because if by chance there are people out there that she can't sense we'll be in trouble.

"You don't have to be so cautious you know." She walks ahead of me, I'm having trouble keeping up with her if I'm honest.

"No I didn't know that." She chuckles and starts to run. I run as well, but once again it's as if my feet are doing it without my permission. I don't even really know why I'm still with her, I should have just left her once I knew she was dead, but then again I did need to warm up before carrying on.

This is starting to happen again, I always manage to get myself into these sorts of situations. Usually it's a man around my age and not a little cheeky mage girl. "Hurry up." She yells above the wind. I do and I run alongside her instead of keeping a few paces behind. I hear rustling up ahead and frown. Where on Eyra is she leading me? I glance at her and see a smile wide across her face.

Her blue eyes meet my own brown ones and she smirks before leaping. I frown but I do the same as a rush of adrenaline hits me, I have to jump over a gap in-between this land of snow to a slippery block of ice. I hear her chuckle as I land, I'm having a bit of trouble regaining my footing. She grasps my arm and helps me steady out before taking off at a ridiculous speed again.

I sigh.

There is no way that she knows where she's going. I try and skid to a halt like she does, but I just manage to fall onto my back clumsily and skid out onto the glacier in front of her. I look up at her and she's smirking. I scowl and she chuckles then comes over to me to help me to my feet.

"Where are we going?"

"Finally you decided to ask me?" I raise an eyebrow. "We're going to my village." Yes because that's helpful.

"You brought me out this way, for a village?" I groan and cross my arms.

"It's not just a village, it's a mage village. There is not one human there, even elven mages and dwarves live there. Everyone is welcome, well any species that mages are." I take a couple of moments to absorb that information; it's very unusual for there to be a mage village. If you are a mage you are automatically banished and sent out on your own. It doesn't matter your age, but it is very uncommon for a person younger than thirteen to have magic abilities. You start to get them when you mature, and most of the time that could be from the age twelve an upwards. I smile when I realise that I'm going to be accepted, not judged beaten down and trodden on.

"What's that smile for?"

"Nothing." I decide not to say anything, I'll just confuse her if I do. "How long till we get there?"

"Another half an hour or so."

She has to hold onto my wrist as we run across the ice, I nearly slip a few times but she is surprisingly strong for a girl of her size, and catches me every time before my face hits the floor.

We make it to her village just over an hour later. I pant and kneel over to catch my breath. She's smiling down at me. her hand down my wrists to take my hand in her own, my tan skin sticking out in her small hand. "Come on." She leads me though some sort of cave encased in blue ice. I stare at the walls as she leads me through the cavern, the blue ice has magnificent carvings everywhere. There's a pattern covering every surface, in some intricate design. I look around and pick out a few things that I know, but most of it seems to be depicting a story. It looks like the first mages tale, and how they were born and how they lived.

We come out into an opening and I look out and it looks glorious. It's an entire city built into the cave. All the buildings are magnificent down to the smallest detail, it's bustling with people. All of them seem happy and there's even children running around, throwing gust of air at eachother, I frown. It seems I have been seriously mislead by my old teachers.

"What do you think?" I grin.

"This place is beautiful." She walks forward tugging me along after her. Everyone greets her as we pass, some even take it as far as bowing to her. This only serves to make me even more intrigued about her. Her gri tightens on my hand, but it doesn't feel uncomfortable or unwelcome, it's warm I would even say it's nice to hold.

It's not as cold as out there in the awful tundra but I can still see my breath every time I breathe out of mouth.

I'm tugged along, people part way for us of many different ages, a young boy smiles up at me and I give him a small smile in returns, which seems to lift the young lads spirits. A woman, maybe twenty something winks at me, and I scowl. She is obviously getting the wrong impression about us, I am in no way involved with her like that. She's just a child, I could never do such a thing, the girl doesn't even reach my shoulder and I'm not even very tall , only standing at 5 5" myself.

We walk under a crystal bridge through a small garden, it even has real grass. She leads me up some stone steps and opens this large mahogany door. As soon as the door is closed behind us she pulls of the halla coat off I gave her and hands it to me.

I watch in horror as she starts to take everything else off and drops them to the stone floor. I go to ask her what she's doing but before I can say anything she starts to change. She grows, taller than me, her hair is longer, her features more elegant, certain places more prominent. She looks at me and smirks, my heart beats faster, and I can feel my skin getting hotter as I blush. Her glacier blue eyes glisten as she looks at me.

"Excuse me, I have to get dressed. Feel free to explore." She nods at me and walks up the stairs in front of us. She isn't bothered by her nakedness at all. I would actually think she rather enjoys it. Tear my eyes of off her flawless body to take her up on her offer to look around. Outside was stunning but if you compare it with the inside of this home, it doesn't even compare to the beauty of it. Every thing is so detailed, I'm assuming everything his hand-made. The carvings in the stone walls and the wood work are absolutely astonishing to look at, I'm almost in a trance as I follow the story through the house.

I walk through many rooms of the large home before I'm standing on an ice balcony. It over looks the entire city. People are sill bustling around even as its starting getting darker and it's time for people to go to sleep.

"So what do you think of our sanctuary?" I turn around to face Gemini, she's beautifully clothed in a white dress that clings to her body, she still has on her black and silver head-band. Her left wrist has an ink marking on it. It looks strange to see anyone with such a marking, but it does look beautiful, and it does suit her very well.

I'm finding it very hard not to stare as she walks over to me, the scent of snow and lilies finds its way to my nose as she leans on the railing next to me. "Well?"

"I love it here, I'm actually still in shock that such a place could exist. I love it here." She smiles.

"I'm glad you like it, and I was wondering if you would like it to be permanent." I flick my head to her and she chuckles. I'm suddenly feeling light headed and also have to lean on the banister. Her soft hand touched my shoulder than slides around to my stomach to untie the rope that holds my pack to me. The pack drops to the floor and I sigh, I feel relieved to have that thing off me. It's been a pain having to carry it with me every where I've gone for the last couple of months while travelling around this icy continent.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? You look a little pale?"

"I'm fine." I say calmly. "I would love it if I could stay here with you." Her charming smile bewitches me and I can only think how in the short time that I've known her she has changed my life more than anyone else I have ever met.

"Well it's time to get you settled in then isn't it?"

**What did you think, I originally started this as something for my college course, but when I handed it in I thought it's make a good one-shot. So I changed a few things and BAM here it is, the result of my hard work in an hour and half lesson. I think it turned out okay, but what did you guys think of it? Leave a review maybe?**

**Lia**

**P.S. Would any of you wonderful readers be willing to draw Gemini?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter, he's a young boy of the age of eight. His father, Lucas Roka, is a proud blacksmith. He forges everything for the hunters, whether it be armour, weapons or even stirrups and horse shoes if need be. Lucas Roka is an honest man with a simple uncomplicated life. He enjoys his life with his beautiful with and two young boys, he's also excited about the new arrival that will be joining them in a couple months. A baby girl called Lou.

He's watched by Hunter as he works.

Hunter sits on a stool, looking at his muscled father in awe as he repeatedly hits the hot metal. He looks at his father and hopes that he can grow up to be like him, manly strong, independent and caring. His father is his role model, everything he aspires to be. He thwacks the hammer again breaking Hunter from his thoughts.

The pounding of the metal on metal is drilled into Hunters young mind like a mantra. For hours he watches his father,, a very childlike expression painted across his face. His messy dark brown hair that's covering his forehead blows lightly in the shallow breeze, revealing his chocolate brown eyes. His ears poke out from underneath the ends of his hair, shining red, the heat of the hot day combined with the boiling water that heats the metal is starting to affect him.

"Hunter, come here." The young boy hops off the stool and scampers over to his father. His brown eyes full of excitement, Lucas ruffles his sons hair lovingly picks him up. "One day all of this will be yours, when I'm no longer here, it'll be your job to make sure all of this is taken care of." The man gestures around with his free hand, his workshop. It's a room that expands out under the entirety of his house, one of the walls is missing, and it leads out to the open street where people can be seen clearly under the hot midday sun. Around the room the walls are covered in many shelves, each with an individual purpose with toolboxes spread out onto them.

There's a rack near the door that leads to the rest of the house that is stocked with tools and other equipment that he uses from time, but it's up high on the wall, as is other machinery, so it's out of the way of his curious children. "You see this here?" He holds out the hammer, steam floats off from the heat of the iron hammer. Hunter nods excitedly and bounces around in his fathers' strong arm.

"Yeah, is that going to be mine to?" Lucas grins at his son and kisses his head.

"It will be eventually. We use this to hit the metal so we can bend and mould the hot metal into a more useable shape.

"That's cool. Dad?"

"Yes my boy?" Hunter grins at the name.

"Can I try the hammer out now?" Lucas opens his mouth to respond, his thick golden beard parting showing his off his pale lips. He would let Hunter use the hammer, as long as he himself is present it shouldn't really be a problem, but at the moment he can't answer.

"Of course you can't use it." The two turn around. A woman is leaning in the doorway, her stomach showing that she is heavily pregnant. She has short, straight black hair that frames her beautiful face. Her beautiful green eyes look stunning in contrast to her olive skin. Her shapely eyebrows outline her eyes perfectly, making them even more prominent. Hunter squirms in his father's arms until he's put back down. He runs to his mother and hugs her tightly, but not too tight to hurt his baby sister or his mother.

"Momma momma guess what." She smiles fondly at him.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Daddy says I can keep all of this stiff when I'm older. He says when I'm big it's all mine." Hunter's eyes are sparkling still as he takes his mothers' hand and leads her to the stool that he was previously sitting on.

"Did he now?"She sends Lucas a look which says 'we're talking later', leaving him no room to argue.

"Yeah. Can I go and see Kyle? Can I take my hunters swords?" He asks his father with wide eyes.

"Well you're going to have to ask your mother that question." He says cheekily while grinning at his wife.

"Go and have fun. He's in the field behind the palace. Don't get lost, be careful and stay away from the newcomer who's staying at the palace, and be sure t o keep away from those abominations called the royals. They all practise magic so be sure to keep your distance." He nods his head enthusiastically and garbs his hunter's sword then flees the room. Shouting to them on his way out that he'll be a good boy.

He runs the outskirts of the small town. He's extra careful when he runs, he doesn't want to hurt anybody or knock anything over. He ducks through a hole in a fence that is under a stone bridge and runs through alleyways and tunnels until he comes up to a large open field. In his eyes it seems to go on forever, that's because he's very small and the field is not. The grass is also very long, reaching just above his shoulders.

"KYLE? I'm here, we can play now, but this time can I be the mage? Kyle?"

Rustling in the long dry grass gets his full attention. He points his sword to the moving grass then lunges. His sword is parried and he falls to his knees and he has a long pointed stick touching the top of his nose. Hunter's eyes fall to the stick making his elder brother laugh. "Got you." Kyle chuckle and leans the stick onto his shoulder. Hunter laughs and picks himself up from the ground, he brushes the dirt of his knees and smiles at his older brother.

"Can I be the mage this time? Can I?" Kyle taps his china and paces infront of Hunter; he smirks finally after a few moments and nods.

"Of course you can, as long as I'm the hunter." Even though Kyle is thirteen years old, he's still immensely excited about playing his little brothers favourite game.

"Now go and hide, but not by the pond...oh or the big tree. The big tree is ages away with lots and lots of hiding places, so don't hide there." Kyle smiles at Hunters cuteness.

"Okay remember count to thirty then try and follow my trail. Don't forget what father says; keep your sense sharp." Hunter nods and covers his eyes with his small tan hands.

He slows his rapid breathing to shallow even breaths. He sharpens his hearing and follow Kyle's sloppy footsteps as he trudges through the mud and long grass as close as he can. He then heightens his sense of smell so he can follow his brother more closely.

While he's doing this he's also counting to thirty in his mind.

He gets to twenty-seven the opens his eyes and runs after his brother. His scent is gets weaker the more he runs, suddenly it gets intercepted by something else's scent. This new smell intrigues him, it's appetising yet at the same time it's dangerous. He starts to forget about his brother and their game and follows the new trail through the grass. It leads him passed the giant oak tree and to the outside of the palace. There is no fence separating the field from the palace, it's like a garden for the palace.

The palace is bustling with servants and slaves. There's a dark haired girl there leaning against a pillar, she's watching a man play with fire quite magnificently. He to is in a daze by the man, he smiles when he realises that the scent is coming from the man.

The fire is twirling around din the air, spiralling high above the roof of the three story palace. The man is standing directly under the flames without a care in the world. He's even laughing as he waves his hands around.

It dawns Hunter then that he is a magic user; an abomination.

Then a frown mars his features. He looks at the royal man, he really takes his appearance in and he looks no different than another boy or man, other than he's cleaner and alot better dressed. He's doesn't look at all like his father and mother has described, he's not scary looking like what he thought an abomination was supposed to look like.

His frown deepens when he thinks that maybe his mother was wrong, maybe they are not horrible people. They are just incredibly gifted people. They seem normal in his eyes, he sees no reason to stay away. He's entranced and actually feels something pulling him closer.

He yelps when he's suddenly smacked on the back of his small head. He spins around and smacks his sword onto his brother's stomach.

"I thought you said not near the big tree." Kyle frowns at Hunter.

Hunter feels upset, one because he forgot about their game, two because he's upset and angered his brother, and thirdly because he was about to break his promise to his mother.

"Sorry Kyle, but look over there at the palace. There's an abomination, it looks really cool."

Kyle looks to the palace, his blue eyes become entranced by such a display of raw talent.

"Told you it was cool." The young boy states.

"It is brother but do you remember. Mother told us to stay away from here and them. It's not safe, we could get hurt." Hunter frowns, not quite understanding why they have to leave. They're only people like him, so why should he leave? He only wants to watch these people for a few minutes.

"Let's go." Kyle drags Hunter back until they're underneath the oak tree. "Stay away from them Hunter. They may look pretty but don't you ever trust them. Not ever. They are extremely dangerous. They are as mother and father has said, an abomination." Hunter nods mutely, and lets his elder brother drag him home. He listens to Kyle as he tells their father about the people he saw. His father frowns at him, he sends Hunter to his room, and he leaves with his head hung low.

"I'll call for you once I've had a word with momma, okay." Hunter smiles sadly and goes to his room just as his mother walks in.

"What is all this about dear? Why is he going to his room?" She sits down carefully onto the comfortable sofa and waits patiently for an answer. When none is given she shoos Kyle away then once Kyle's gone she pats the empty space next to her on the sofa.

"What happened, why are you so...uh?"

"They went in view of the Royals. He knows what could have happened to him if he was caught. Why was he even that close to the palace in the first place?" Rose atleast has the decency to look a bit guilty. "What is it?"

"I told him to go and play, and that field is where I told him to go." She sighs and crosses her arms. Lucas smiles and kisses her forehead lovingly.

"It's not your fault." He kisses her again this time on the cheek. "I'll talk to him in a minute, make sure he knows not to go there anymore." She nods and gets up from the sofa.

"Thanks love. Now, what do you want for dinner?" Lucas grins.

"Why don't I make dinner, you look tired. Get some sleep." Rose smiles gratefully and walks out of the family room and to the master bedroom.

While she goes to their room, he goes to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Once everything is cooking and boiling he heads up the stairs.

The stairs creak and groan as he walks up them. He picks up a few things, mainly Kyle's and Hunters clothes on the way. They were ob the banister and he finds more on the landing on the second floor. He goes to Kyle's room first and puts Kyle's clothes on the bed.

He then leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. He shakes his head when he sees Hunters door, he doesn't want to have a go at him, just talk to the boy but he still feels bad about sending him to his room.

He knocks on the door then walks in. The room is a mess, practice swords, clothes, toys and games are scattered everywhere. Nearly every drawer and cupboard is open. He puts the left over clothe on the chest at the end of Hunters bed then sits by his feet on the mattress.

He curls into a ball, pulling everything in tight, his blanket completely covering everybody part. He tries to make himself smaller so his father will leave him alone.

Lucas moves his hand over the lump on the bed to find Hunters stomach. He smirks. His other hand finds his back and he pulls him onto his lap. Hunter laughs as he's pulled up and the blanket is pulled off him.

"Hi."Lucas kisses his head and ruffles his hair as Hunter squirms. "Stop moving, and just sit stil."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No I'm not, and neither is your mother."

"You going to yell?"

"Nope, I just want to talk."

Lucas pulls hi closer so Hunter can lean his head on his chest.

"Okay." He says quietly.

"I'm here to tell you not to go that field any more. Me and your momma don't want anything to happen to you, and if you and Kyle continue to go there we're afraid that something might happen to you. Stay away from that place, you're going to have to find another place to play."

"Sorry dad. We won't go there anymore. Promise." Lucas hols out his hand then extends his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise?"

Hunter nods and locks his pinky with his father's then shakes. "Yeah I do." He moves around and kicks himself off his dad lap so he's standing in front of him. "Where's momma?"

"She's sleeping. Do you want to help me make dinner. Then we can bring it up to her when she wakes up."

"Yeah ,yeah ,yeah." Hunter becomes excited and laugh until he's out the room. Then comes running back in a few seconds later to apologise for the noise.

**Hey thanks for reading. Unlike the first chapter this is focusing on many of the people's opinions that live in Eyra. They believe that it's a danger to be near or around mages, or any f the elders that practise magic. Though not everyone agrees that they're dangerous, there are a few people that think mages are gifted, and Hunter is one of them, unlike his parents who thinks they are a disgrace.**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome. See you next time **

**Lia**


End file.
